Fair Lady, Mysterious Warrior
by Elphiba
Summary: Serenity Is trying to find her place in life, and along the way she meets this misterious stranger. Can she make her own chioces or does she do what she is told and lose the only love she ever knew. please review I want to write it better & I need to know
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Prologue **__**1**_

_Back when I was a little girl, maybe about ten. We were attacked by one of our closest enemies, The Graham Clan from the North. I can still smell the smoke from the burning village. It rose above the tree tops. I watched this unfold from one of our tallest towers. _

_The villagers were crowded in the courtyard bellow, babies were crying and men were shouting. The Women and children were being escorted to the caves bellow for safe keeping. Soon the courtyard was empty of women and children. And the men were in position for battle. _

_While I was watching I saw men coming from over the hill. Rows of men on horses and on foot came marching. Many were holding bows, various swords, spears, and clubs. Father's men met them across the battlefield. Father in the lead. They were shouting and yelling taunts back and forth. Fathers men stood their ground, but I could see many were worried. _

_I don't remember who let lose the first bow string, but I remember that it was very bloody. Arrows were flying back and forth, men fell were they were hit. We were losing many people, but not as many as the Graham's. Then they started to run at each other and met with a clash. There were screams, yells, and moans from the wounded, but they fought on. Then when you might have thought all might be lost the Graham's retreated. Father ordered his men to gather up our dead and wounded, and took them to the great hall. _

_Father sent someone to get the women and children and bring them back up to the surface. The healers were sent forth to the wounded, and the soldiers to bury the dead. _

_I went to the great hall to help with the wounded, for I am skilled in the healing arts, and went to the first man that I saw and I put some salve on his wounds and raped them. Then I saw my mother. She was looking through the soldiers. Then she spotted me, and I then that was when I knew that I was in trouble. She marched with her skirts in hand towards me. She took my hand and lead me to wards the stairs where my father was standing and he told me how dangerous it was to not be where I belonged, which was with the Women and children. I argued back saying that I wanted to learn how to fight, but he just laughed and patted my head. I returned to my work and thought about what he had said. I decided to learn with out my father's knowledge at all._

_This is not the end we would see the Graham's. They would be back soon with more men. But that would be not for more than a year or so. _

_This is the land of Erin, where our ancestors were raised and bred. We are the McGregor's one of the oldest clans on this island. My name is Serenity and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Chapter 1._

" _Honestly Serenity, I don't know why you refused to marry Dante. It is your duty on being the oldest daughter to marry well for the families benefit. Good thing your sister agreed or we would be in a great mess."_

Serenity just rolled her eyes and kept on reading her book in the windowsill.

" _I am being serious you should have been married by now! At eighteen I was married and expecting you and your brother Alex. You are twenty and should have another baby on the way. I just want you to be happy." _

Serenity sighed and put down the book right next to her.

" _Mother, Father and you were in love when you were married. I want that for myself, but I do not love Dante. He is like a brother to me. I would feel weird marring him. Kysa loves Dante, I knew this for a long time. She has never told anyone, but I knew." _

Her mother just stood there dumfounded. She moved to the only other available seat in the room, the bed.

" _really Serenity how can I not know that she loved him. She is my own child, how can I not have known?"_

Serenity just sighed and shook her head.

" _Mother I see her every day looking towards were he is sitting and smile secretly. She is a young girl in love, what do you expect? You are just up set that she is to be married soon and not me. To tell you the truth I don't want to marry. I just want to stay here with my garden and take care of the sick and injured. I am not like Kysa, she is lovely. Men would stop walking to just look at her. I on the other hand would not draw attention to myself. I'm shy beyond compare, and I would not be looked at twice. She has the hair color of wheat on a summers day, and mine as black as midnight. She has blue eyes and mine are gray. I am glad that she is happy. I am plain and would be happy with a farmer. Need I say more? _

It was her mother's turn to sigh and shake her head.

"_Serenity you are not a plain girl you look almost exactly like me. Give your self some credit. Don't despair about not being a great beauty like your sister there will be a man that will attract you and love you for who you are. So come on get cleaned up it' s almost time for dinner."_

Her mother got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Serenity looked out the window and saw Kysa and Dante walking in her garden, laughing at something that he had said. She turned away from the window again and sighed.

Serenity went down to the great hall for dinner and sat next to her mother. She noticed that Kysa was not there and decided that she was with Dante. Her father and mother had eyes only for themselves. Mother was telling father about what she did all day and about the news around the castle. The first course came and all started to eat. Dante and Kysa quietly walked in and sat down, while talking in hushed tones.

After dinner she left the great hall and went out into the woods that surrounded their home. She usually gone out there to think and to practice with the sword in private. But she wasn't there to do that, she needed to think. Two more days till her sister was to be married. She was happy for her. Her sister asked her earlier to come when she went to live her new life with Dante, and she agreed to go half of the way. But she could not figure out why her sister asked her so. Christianity has been running rampant in all parts of Erin, but thank the goddess it has not come here.

Serenity walked back to the castle and entered through the side door. Were she went up the stairs that directly goes to her room. She got undressed and put on her nightdress and went to bed.


End file.
